Confusion One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto came to his house every week and not once did he question it until one day the questions in his mind just overpowered him and he asked. What did Naruto tell him?


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am not going to lie this particular one-shot is going to have more mistakes than usual in the Grammar department because I forgot to do something before putting it on here and then I was too lazy to go back. Sorry.**_

 _ **I have had this one shot ready for a couple months now but never got around to post it but I am posting it now. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Just to let everyone know at the moment I am feeling a little writer's block with my stories but I am trying my hardest to push past it and work on some because I really do want to finish at least five of my stories before the summer is over and I have to go back to school.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

This always happened and Sasuke could never explain it. Naruto always showed up at his apartment standing outside the door waiting for Sasuke to let him in. Both knew the other was there and they both knew Sasuke was going to eventually open the door. It was a silent ritual that Sasuke didn't understand no matter what but that was the only time in existence where Naruto didn't say a thing. Sasuke didn't even bother to get Naruto to talk to him about why he came because honestly, he didn't mind the company Naruto gave him.

But Sasuke couldn't help but get curious from the way Naruto acted. He started to want to know why Naruto came to his apartment the same day every week. It's not like Naruto didn't have friends that would let him come by but Sasuke didn't want to ask because he was genuinely scared that Naruto wouldn't come by after that and he didn't want that because he really liked Naruto around him even if he couldn't tell the blonde the reason why. Being near Naruto felt amazing and made him feel alive again since being back in the village. Itachi was also back in the village but they barely spoke because Itachi was in Anbu set up to protect the Hokage. Sasuke promised Naruto one day that he would become Anbu for him when Naruto becomes Hokage. Naruto agreed with a smile happy with Sasuke's answer.

As far as Sasuke was concerned though he would only become a ninja for Naruto and Naruto only. They even set them as a two-man team possibly more if needed but the majority of the time they were with each other. Despite all that Sasuke really couldn't understand why Naruto did what he was doing and tonight was the night he was going to ask him because he was shockingly sick of the silence though it is only once in a week thing and all he all he ever wanted was for Naruto to be quiet on normal occasions but this, this was different.

Naruto was standing at the door again waiting for Sasuke to move so he could go in like he usually did but this time Sasuke stood there refusing to move. Naruto raised his eyebrow up at Sasuke asking what was going on.

"I want to know why you keep doing this. I don't mind that you're here because I don't mind your company seeing as your quiet but I want to know. What is going on?" Sasuke asked. "I can't deal with the silence anymore it's excruciating to not hear what you got to say," Sasuke said.

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto I'm worried about you," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I… can we go inside please?" Naruto asked so quietly that if Sasuke didn't have the good hearing he wouldn't have heard him.

Sasuke thought about it then moved aside letting Naruto inside. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him into the bedroom and sitting him down.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

Naruto didn't say anything just pulled Sasuke into an unexpected hug. Sasuke didn't know what to say but accepted the embrace.

"I have nightmares," Naruto whispered shocking Sasuke. "It happens every day but every Thursday they are about you and it scares me. The dreams themselves change but there always about you and that scares me. I don't… want to lose you." Naruto whispered as he still held on to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't bother to pull away because he realized it was helping Naruto. Sasuke never paid attention before but now he did. Naruto was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot like he was crying, and he was breathing heavy.

"You're not going to lose me," Sasuke whispered.

"You don't know that. You always change your mind about leaving." Naruto said sounding scared.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was freaked out he stopped him from moving away. He did pull away a little bit only to grab Naruto's face in his hands.

"I don't plan on ever leaving you. I already promised you my life." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto felt the tears come down his face faster and knew this was his one and only chance to say how he felt.

"I love you," Naruto said pulling Sasuke to himself again.

Sasuke froze staying completely still because he wasn't sure if what he heard was right. Did Naruto just say he loves him? Naruto loves him. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from him forcefully and pulled Naruto's face to his giving him a kiss that was full of passion. That is what Sasuke has been waiting for. Naruto to just tell him he loved him. He was so happy that he felt his own set of tears coming down his face.

The kissing was getting more intense and that got Sasuke to push Naruto on the bed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted out as they continued to move around on the bed.

Their love was mutual and that's all the two could think about and that was what made them do what they did that night.

The next day Sasuke woke up to a head full of blonde hair on his face and himself naked. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy but now he needed to use the bathroom. He could feel his brother's chakra walking around the apartment so he was sure that Itachi knew who was in his room. He quickly got dressed and walked out of the room to use the bathroom. The way to the bathroom was peaceful but he didn't count his blessings as he moved out of the bathroom.

"So you two finally realized your feelings?" Itachi commented.

"Shut up brother," Sasuke said.

"You know how shocked I was to find the door unlocked and you two sleeping in the room naked at that. It was a welcomed revelation little brother." Itachi said teasing his brother.

"You're an asshole," Sasuke said walking away to his room only to find Naruto sitting up with his head looking at the ground. "Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything just tried to stand up only to fall making Sasuke reach out to help him immediately. They both blushed from the contact but Naruto pushed past it to look up at Sasuke and pull his head kissing him. Sasuke sighed in relief kissing him gently back.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said as they pulled away.

"I know," Sasuke said smugly only to get hit. "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with a soft smile on his face.

That's how the confusion of the weirdness of Naruto coming to Sasuke's apartment came to an end.

"FINALLY!" Itachi said loud enough for both of them to hear as he walked out the door making them both blush then laugh at their foolishness. "Good for you foolish little brother."

Now all they had to do was to tell Konoha the nice news that should be fun.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _It was shorter than I expected but I thought it was fine to end here. Have a good day._**

 ** _HAVE A GREAT DAY!_**


End file.
